shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Javelin
Christopher "Chris" Lenn is a child prodigy as well as a meta-human called Javelin that was made outside of the Particle Accelerator Incident of New Gemini. His iconic red energy comes from the exhausts emitted from his body from his limbs and shoulders. His home is in Greenland in the Greenland Radiation Lab, where his father works. However, due to his powerful propulsion powers, he is capable of travelling to New Gemini quickly, especially if he enters the radiation sector within the labs, as he can absorb radiation easily. Biography Early Life On April 2nd 2001, the largest known Solar Flare erupted from the Sun at approximately 4:51 PM. A strange phenomenon occurred as the last remnants of its power would reach Earth 48 hours before Chris' birth. Hints of Dark Matter had unknowingly ridden this wave and used the bombardment of the Solar Radiation on the Earth's protective sphere to seep into Earth. At this time, the Dark Matter had hit Greenland and other locations around the world, yet these few locations were random and had very little dark matter to provide. However, the segment that hit Greenland would cause Chris' pregnant mother to be contaminated with this Dark Matter. This caused his mother to slowly fall ill, but she proceeded with the birth anyways. This lead to the birth of Christopher Lenn, but with the loss of his mother to radiation sickness. The first thing that the doctors noted was that Chris had caused, at the time, minor psychic damage to the doctors that proceeded with the operation. It was later revealed Chris had a very rare condition that had been diagnosed to only four people before in human history. This condition was known as Cognito Neuroplexis, otherwise known as Medusa Syndrome. This made his full facial identity a cognito hazard, hazardous information to the mind. Over the years, the effects of this to anyone who brought their eyes to his uncovered face would grow worse. Chris was given a medically appointed facial mask to keep other safe. His father kept him within the G.R.L to both protect him and the rest of Greenland's society. Discovery of Powers During an incident in the G.R.L, a radioactive contamination breach had occurred. One that could have recreated the Chernobyl incident and lead to the eventual creation of the most radioactive substance on earth; Elephant's Foot. Chris would ignore the pleads of his father to evacuate to save the lives of scientists trapped within the Lab. Surprisingly, Chris entered the lethal range of the radiation and emerged unaffected by the radiation. Instead, Chris felt rejuvenated and stronger than normal. Over the course of 8 months, Chris would discover his power to use radiation and other types of energy to power his exhausts. Becoming faster, stronger and more powerful when he absorbed more radiation and energy. This made him enjoy being in the sun and being outdoors. However, his father would disagree with the idea of his son going into the outside world as they would perceive him as a freak. The Dark-Matter Incident Upon hearing the news of the Dark Matter explosion and the emergence of Meta-Humans, Chris became overjoyed and wanted to go to New Gemini to finally be among "like-minded people". ''As per usual, his father denied this. Chris rebelled against this and went out on his own to New Gemini by taking flight at night, some scientists providing Chris a blind eye as they owed their lives to his rescue during the radiation leakage months prior. He would visit New Gemini frequently, although not get involved with any heroes or villains for a long period of time. Eventually, Chris did decide to help The Icons with an incoming incident, one that would most likely change New Gemini and perhaps the world forever. The first time Chris was sighted by the heroes was when Firebrand spotted a Red Comet in the sky, flying over New Gemini. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Radiation Absorption:' Chris is capable of absorbing vast amounts of energy and radiation. It is unknown as of yet if Chris has a limit to this. Absorbing allows him to increase the output of his Exhausts and optical blasts as well as his physical attributes. *'Exhaust Emission:Probably the most iconic power that Chris has, exhaust energy is smaller but has the equivalent power of a rocket taking off if left just above normal state. This propulsive energy is one of Chris' key attributes. It allows him to fly at high speeds, sometimes breaking the sound barrier and perhaps at supersonic speeds. This could even allow him to catch up to a Speedster if powered up. *'''Optical Blasts: Chris is capable of delivering quick blasts of energy from his eyes similar to his Exhausts. Although not as powerful as most of his abilities unless amplified via radiation, they are useful in situations in which he has to hit things from a range. *'Medusa Syndrome:' Although not considered a positive, Chris would use this as a very last resort due to the risk of fatalities. He would unveil his face by removing his mask and providing the intended target with the Cognito Hazard effect which results in the following: **'Paralysis:' Victim is paralyzed where they are due to the brain being unable to accept further commands. **'Inundation:' An overflow of new information is forced into the brain, causing the brain to suffer from either pain, unconsciousness, memory loss and in the last stage of exposure, brain damage. **'Negative Emotions:' Causes the victim to increase their gonadal hormone production, leading to mood swings, brief depression, anger or confusion after being released from the hold of the syndrome. **'Psychic Suppression:' Due to the powerful altering effects it has on the brain, being faced with the effects of the syndrome causes psychic abilities to be suppressed and those under the influence of it to be completely severed. This also makes mind controlling Chris dangerous to the user as Chris has knowledge of what his face looks like as his brain was automatically adjusted to the information his face provided. *'Solar Power Altering:' Being under a new form of solar radiation may alter the effects and style of his power. But in most cases his power remains the same. Abilities *'Ingenuity:' He is smart and inventive, using his exhausts in intelligent ways such as putting his shoulder in the way of an incoming blade which would result in the exhaust deflecting the blow. *'Skilled Combatant:' Chris tends to copy moves he watches. At home, he trains himself by practicing and copying moves he watches online. *'Combat Adaptation:' Chris is excellent at adapting to different combat situations. He can easily use his exhausts in close combat to boost his physical attacks whilst using his exhausts at a distance to blast his target with optical blasts or sending excess exhaust energy forward at his opponent by stopping last second. Trivia *Chris was heavily inspired by the Valfalk/Valstrax from Monster Hunter: Double Cross. *Originally, Chris only had Coronakinesis and Coronakinetic shield projection. But with this remake of Chris, his exhausts are, in a way, a variation of Coronakinesis but driven into a propulsion form. And colored red. *Originally, Chris was called 'Anthelion' but changed into 'Javelin' to suit his power more. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Scientists Category:The Icons members